In Times of Sorrow
by delightful-delirium
Summary: A heartbroken Sarah tries to commit suicide can Jareth save her especially with the trials they both must face ahead in order to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Del: Okay, back to fanfiction! I haven't really written a fanfic in a while, so I hope that you guys will enjoy it.

Bubbles: Oh, don't worry sweetie! I'm sure that everyone will love your story.

Del: Hey! How did you know that I was writing a story?

Bubbles: I'm just good like that.

Del: Oh…. Well on with the story then!

Bubbles: Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Labyrinth.

In Times of Sorrow 

**Chapter 1**

**A Broken Soul**

Rain pounds on the window as Sarah sits with her arms wrapped around her knees staring out into the cold empty darkness of a stormy night. A tear slides silently down her cheek as she covers her face with her hands and whispers one name, " _Jareth._"

Meanwhile in the Underground:

Jareth rests comfortably on his throne watching the beautiful girl in his crystal sit alone in the darkness and cry.

"Sarah, what has become of you? Why do you cry these tears, such sorrow has filled your eyes, where is that passion and determination you showed with such relish when we last met?

Jareth watches the crystal closely as Sarah curls into a ball on the floor. Her heart-wrenching cries echo through Jareth's mind as he watches the only one he loves cry for him, "Oh Jareth, please help me I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore! Why have you abandoned me? I wish I could see you!" Sarah sits up and rocks herself back and forth, her tears and sobs becoming uncontroallable as her heart sinks with desperation. "Why don't you come oh great GOBLIN KING, will you leave me broken like this? Is this what you want? Your only enemy begging you to save her!"

In a fit of fury Jareth hurls the crystal against the wall, "What's said is said my dear, there is nothing I can do to change that! You must overcome this! You have made your choice, and you leave me no option of my own! I must respect the laws of my world."

Jareth pounds his fist on the arm of his chair, " Damn it Sarah! Don't you understand all you have to do is wish to be here with me! Renounce the words you spoke and I can help you. Only in dire situations may I break my own laws, and I have already turned the world and time upside down for you!"

Jareth runs his hand through his hair in utter frustration and begins to pace the room. Conjuring up another crystal he searches the darkness for Sarah. But he hears and sees nothing at first, until the glimmer of a tear catches his eye; revealing Sarah laying on the floor, her wrists slit and the blood of her life draining slowly away.

"Sarah, what have you done?" Jareth whispers as he vanishes in shimmer of glitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Del: Okay! Got a good review!

Bubbles: See darling, I told you that they would love your story!

Del: Oh Okay! You were right.

Bubbles: chuckles with triumph

Del: glare

Bubbles: Uh, oh!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or anything from the Labyrinth.

In Times of Sorrow 

**Chapter 2**

**Urgent Moments**

The rain had stopped, but the night was still so deathly quiet. No crickets chirped, even the leaves on the trees didn't rustle in the wind as the Goblin King appeared in a dazzle of glitter into Sarah's room.

Jareth glanced around the room and his heart stopped dead as he found her….

"Sarah?" He whispered as he reached out to touch her pale face. "SARAH!" The cry escaped his lips as he lifted her into his arms and cradled her against him. "Sarah, please open your eyes, please look at me," Jareth pleaded while rocking back and forth on his knees with her limp body in his arms. A single tear slid down his cheek and fell on Sarah's lips as the proud Goblin King cried for his beloved.

Suddenly there was a flutter, a small gasp of air, and Sarah slowly opened her eyes. "Jareth?" Her voice was faint and weak as she looked up at him from half-closed eyes. "Jareth, you came. You're finally here," Sarah lifted her arm to touch his face and saw and remembered… the blood.

Blood seeped steadily from Sarah's arm where she had slit her wrist, and she looked at it with wide-eyed amazement. Sarah looked up at Jareth with tears brimming in her eyes, " Oh, Jareth…. I'm so sorry. But I'm so tired, so very tired…" the last words were barely a whisper as Jareth placed a kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry, you will be fine, I promise you that."

And with that Jareth stood and vanished with Sarah clinging to him, and all that remained was a small touch of glitter in a smear of blood on the floor.

In the Goblin Castle: goblins go running frantically as Jareth appears in a flurry of glitter and sparks holding Sarah in his arms. Jareth scans the room quickly and calls out, "Gobit!" A small shabby little goblin with green shorts and a patched jacket quickly stands up and replies, "Yes, your majesty!"

"Gobit, you must go the south entrance as quickly as you can and fetch Leon the healer. Bring him here at once; tell him that it is a dire emergency! Speed is of the essence here, I trust you for you are my fastest messenger, so go quickly!" Jareth glared at the little goblin who swallowed hard and said, "I'm on my way sire!" And Gobit sprinted from the room and down the hall with all the speed he could muster.

"In the meantime," Jareth addressed the rest of the goblins present, " I will need clean water and bandages, bring them to my chamber, and do it quickly or I'll cast you all into the BOG!" As goblins scatter in search of their master's demands, Jareth slowly carries Sarah down the hall and to the master chamber's door.

Kicking open the door with his foot the couple enter a dimly light room that is simply exquisite. The walls are covered with tapestries of royal purples and blues, a fire burns and cackles in the hearth, and a large four poster bed lounges in the center of room.

Gently laying Sarah on the bed Jareth smoothes a strand of hair from her forehead, as three goblins come single file into the room carrying clean bandages and water sprinkled with rose petals, with a basin to pour the water in. Without even taking his eyes off of Sarah Jareth addressed the goblins, " Place them on the table and leave us." The goblins bow and leave quickly closing the door quietly behind them.

Gobit sprinted down the steps from the Goblin Castle, skirting past the giant guard he called to the gates, "Urry up and op'n ee gates! Urgent Message froum 'es Majusty!" The goblins atop the gate walls swung the door open.

"What's the message?" cried one of the guards. As Gobit sped through the gates he called back, "Message for Masta Leon not u goodlehed!" The goblin looks at his companion, "Well that was rude wasn't it?" The other goblin just nods in agreement.

In the master chamber Jareth is pacing the floor while Sarah lays asleep on the bed. Her bleeding has slowed but still hasn't stopped and her face is pale. Jareth paces back and forth twirling a crystal in his fingers lost in his own thoughts;

_What is going on? Sarah would never do this! Why would she try and take her own life? I don't understand! Sarah! You're so strong, so defiant; you would never surrender like this!_

Jareth finally stopped pacing and looks at Sarah lying in his bed fast asleep. Walking up to the bed he sits beside her and runs his fingers across her face, "Sarah, if you give up and die…" he leans down and whispers in her ear, " I'll never forgive you."

It is getting late in the Underground, the sun is beginning to vanish below the horizon turning the sky into a spectacular show of deep reds and oranges that vanish to deep purples and fade into light blues. The fairies are dancing in the field with the fireflies twinkling amid the grass and flowers and all is calm and peaceful, but then there is knock on door of the Leon the Healer's House.

The knock is fast and urgent as Leon opens the door to find a little Goblin with his hands on his knees gasping for air. Leon ushers the little fellow in and says, "Come in little one, what are you in such a hurry over." The little goblin sucks in a few deep breaths and begins, " Masta Leon u must come quick, 'es Majusty has just showd up wid dis gurl and she's urt sumthang awful! 'Es Majusty askus dat u comes quick! Plez MASTA LEON 'URRY!"

With that said the little goblin sinks to his knees while Leon begins grabbed his medicines. "Don't worry little one, we'll get to castle soon enough," Leon reassures the goblin, patting him on the head Leon asks, " And what is your name?"

The little goblin stands up and holding his head in the most dignified manner for a goblin and says, " Me name is Gobit!"

DEL: Okay! Wheww! Pretty good chapter I might say…….

Bubbles: mphm mphm mphm struggles

DEL: Oh, don't worry about him! Looks at Bubbles Sssh! No talking!

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

DEL: Okay so one person likes the story! Hurrah, hurary, hehehe, ha,ha,ha, Some one is actually reading it!

Bubbles: Well I read it?

DEL: Yeah, but that's you're job.

Bubbles: sniffle But I…. sniffle

DEL: Awww. kisses bubbles

Bubbles: blushes Bubbles….

DEL: BUBBLES! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything from the Labyrinth, but I did come up with Gobit and Leon the Healer.

In Times of Sorrow 

**Chapter 3**

**When Broken Isn't Easily Fixed**

Night has settled over the Labyrinth, the stars are shining brightly as the moonlight cascades over the hills and forest of the land illuminating in an eerie beauty the domineering Goblin Castle surrounded by it's fortress the Labyrinth.

All seems quite and peaceful, the goblins are prowling about their pubs and homes, the fairies are dancing in the meadow while Owls swoop overhead in an airborne dance of silence. But the sound of branches snapping and the crushing of leaves sends the silence and creatures scattering; as Leon the Healer and Gobit the goblin come rushing from the forest and across the meadow toward the Labyrinth.

Gobit is sprinting ahead of Leon across the meadow; he slows his pace and says, "Masta Leon, the qwikest way tu the Kastul is thru the dour to the wight. Follou me." And with that said the little goblin speeds forward and opens the door for Leon who follows shortly.

The silence of the meadow returns as the animals peer from their hiding spots and the fairies peep out of the trees. All are left in silent wonderment at their strange visitors, while the stars wink and blink overhead. Dazzling sparkles in the heavens; that withhold their wisdom from afar.

Jareth is pacing frantically, Sarah's bleeding has finally stopped, but her face has gotten paler and she moans in her sleep. Running his fingers through his hair the Goblin King curses under his breath, "Damn it, Gobit had better return soon with Leon. Sarah is slipping away from me!"

Jareth sits on the bedside and touches Sarah's cheek, "What's this? She's burning up, why is she so hot like this. Sarah?" Jareth grabs her by her shoulders, "Sarah can you hear me! Sarah!" But Sarah just parts her lips and whispers, "Jareth," then moans and rolls her head to one side.

There is a knock on the door and Leon comes bursting into the room. "Jareth, what is so urgent that you must call for me so late?" Jareth stands from the bed and greets the Healer, "It is this girl, she has been bleeding and though the bleeding has stopped her face is pale and feels warm to the touch."

Leon approaches the bed and touches Sarah's forehead and then searches for a pulse on her neck, pulling his hand back he begins to rummage through his medicine bag while saying, " She has a fever, her heart beat is rather weak, she has lost a large amount of blood." Jareth steps closer to the bed, "What can we do for her?"

Leon looks up at Jareth quickly, " She will need plenty of rest, but the only problem is that the loss of blood will weaken her ability to recuperate, if we aren't able to get her heart pumping effectively…." Leon looks from Jareth to Sarah with very sad silence in his eyes.

Jareth grabs Leon by the arm, "What will happen? Will she die?" Leon keeps looking at Sarah, "Yes, it is very possible. But there is one thing that we can do." Jareth tightens his grip on Leon's arm, " What is it? I'll do anything to save her." Leon finally looks at the Goblin King and stands from the bed and says, "We could save her with the Dragon Crystal."

Gobit is standing in the corner of the room watching the whole ordeal with shock and amazement; he silently slips up to the bed and scrambles up the sheets to where he's sitting on the bed. Sarah lies with her hand by her face and a peaceful look on her face. "De Ladee is asleep now, but vury still Ur Majutsy."

Jareth turns from Leon and knells on the bed beside Sarah, he takes her hand and kisses it gently. Looking back at Leon he asks, " How long do I have to get her the crystal?" Leon looks away and says, " A week, maybe two, it really depends on her will to live. If she can fight long enough until we can heal her with the crystal."

Jareth looks at Sarah and gently kisses her on the cheek. "A week then, I swear I'll have the crystal within a week." Gobit looks frantically at his king, "But Majusty, de Dragun's Crystul is vury far away and gaurdid by a mean furocis Dragun."

"He is correct Jareth, the entrance to the Dragon Lands is on the Western Border of your kingdom near the Fire Mountains. And the Mountain of Kintar is where the Dragon's Crystal is located, in the center of the Forest Forgotten By Time. Only the strongest dare enter its region much less make it all the way to the center," Leon finishes mixing an herbal potion and has Jareth raise Sarah's head. Sarah takes a few gulps and coughs violently.

Jareth looks at the healer and the goblin and back to the woman he loves, "I know all this. I know the path I must take, but I love her. Even through the rejection, her pride as well as mine, our arrogance, our rivalry, I still love her. And I will do whatever I can to save her."

Leon places his hand on the Goblin King's shoulder, "Very well then, I suggest that you hurry. Time is of the essence, I will stay with her day and night until you return."

Jareth looks at Sarah for one last moment and kisses her forehead whispering, " I promise you Sarah, I'll be back in a week please hold on for just a week," looking back at Leon the Goblin King holds his head high and says, "Leon the Healer I leave her in your care, keep her alive for as long as you can, my goblins will offer you any help that you need. But neglect her for even a moment that may actually cost her life and the penalty to pay will be severe."

And with that Jareth, the Goblin King, left his chamber to prepare for the quest ahead, while Leon wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead and says, " Well let's get started," and begins to pull even more herbs from his medicinal bag while Gobit sits dumbfounded on the edge of the bed.

DEL: Okay, another chapter down! I actually have no idea how long I plan this story to be, I just type out a chapter every day that I'm at work in the office. So on weekends there probably won't be any updates, but I'll still work on the story over the weekend.

Bubbles: Yeah right! **wink** **wink**

DEL: **GRRRR** Of course I will because You'll be at work you goof ball!

Bubbles: Oh, yeah. So Please Review and help keep the inspiration alive!

DEL: Yeah, that was so corny!

Bubbles: Well I guess I'm just a corny sort of guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Del: Wow! I have two readers now!

Bubbles: Yippie!

Del: Weekend has been very long, moved into my new apartment, and still haven't unpacked.

Bubbles: Well as soon as you get your stuff sorted through I'll get mine done!

Del: HEY! YOU HAVE THE NEXT THREE DAYS OFF!

Bubbles: Yeah! But I don't know where all of your stuff goes!

Del: Men……. sigh

Disclaimer: Okay! Don't own anything from the Labyrinth, but I do own the story and the new characters that pop up ( hint: they aren't in the movie)

In Times of Sorrow

Chapter 4

A Difficult Path

Jareth storms through the castle, goblins quickly jumping out of his way doing their best not to upset their distraught master. A few more sophisticated goblins trail behind him apparently frustrated, "But Master who will run the kingdom for a week? There is no one here to rule in your place!" Jareth pauses for a moment, "I hereby appoint…."  
"But Master, there is no goblin suited to rule in your place," another goblin interjects.

Jareth sighs in frustration and pulls a black crystal from his sleeve. The goblins gasp in horror and one quickly says, "NO MASTER! NOT HIM!" But one look from Jareth quickly silences the nervous goblin while saying, "You have shown me that I have no choice. Yet you complain when I call upon his aid, and you know how I feel about asking for aid from my brother."

The goblin swallows and says, " I understand completely master, but could the healer Leon not manage in your place?" "NO! Leon must always be watching over Sarah, her health is of dire concern." The goblin hangs his head in defeat, muttering, "Very well, your majesty." Jareth gazes into the black crystal and turning it ever so slightly, the image of a man with dark ebony black hair spiked into a mohawk, and burning red eyes gazes back and smirks. "Well hello brother," the man says.

"Hello Darien, I have a favor to ask of you," Jareth explains, " I must leave my kingdom for a short amount of time, and I will need you to manage in my absence." Darien gives his brother a very skeptical look, "I am rather busy brother, is it of dire emergency that you must go?" Jareth sighs, "Yes Darien, time is of the essence! Are you going to come or not?" Darien laughs, "Of course, I'll always give my older brother a helping hand when I can." Jareth smirks at his brother, "Very well then, I will be leaving immediately!"

The goblins look rather discontent, as Jareth replaces the black crystal into his sleeve with a slip of his hand, and walks down the hall toward the throne room.

Leon and Gobit are sitting quietly in Jareth's chamber keeping watchful eyes on Sarah. Leon checks her temperature and begins rummaging through his bag. "Gobit, please find me some boiling water. We need to make a potion to help Lady Sarah with her fever," Gobit quickly salutes, "Yus sur!" And with that the little goblin hurries out of the room, while Leon continues to pull jars and bags of herbs and roots out of his medicinal bag.

As Jareth opens the doors to his throne room he is greeted by the sight of his brother lounging on his throne, "Hello Jareth." The man smiles and quickly standing gives his brother a huge bear hug! "Hello Darien," Jareth grumbles. "So what is so important that the great Goblin King must abandon his kingdom to his younger brother for a week," Darien questions.

"Okay Darien, this isn't a very easy subject for me, never has been, but it is a girl," Jareth states. Darien chokes back a laugh while Jareth stares deadly daggers at his brother for almost laughing, "You're serious?" Darien asks. "Of course! I wouldn't have called you here for nothing," Jareth says and walking from the throne room with his brother following intently. Jareth opens the door to his chamber room and enters quietly.

Leon looks up from the bowl of herbs in his hand, "Your majesty, her fever is still high, but I'm working on a potion to lower her fever and help her rest more fully." "Thank you Leon," Jareth motions to his brother, "Leon this is my brother Darien, he will be managing the kingdom while I'm away." Leon bows to Darien, "It is a pleasure to met you sire."

Darien waves his hand absentmindly, "You don't have to call me that. I'm not royalty, Jareth is the pure-blooded Fae, I'm just his half-breed younger brother." Walking up to the bed Darien gives Sarah a good look, "So this is her brother?" Jareth stands beside the bed, while Darien begins to walk around and says, "Yes, she is very ill at the moment so I'm going on a quest to find the Dragon's Crystal."

Darien stops suddenly and looks at Jareth, "The Dragon's Crystal, but brother that is a quest for fools and madmen, she must be special indeed if you are willing to take on that quest. But my only question is why? What is wrong with her?"

Leon is crushing leaves in his bowl and Jareth runs his hand through his hair, "She has lost a large amount of blood, and if we can't find a way to replenish her body and help her heal then she will die." Darien runs his fingers over the comforter, "Well if you are willing to risk so much for her, then all I can say is that I wish you the best brother."

Jareth smiles at his younger brother for the first time as they clasp hands, "Thank you Darien, I won't forget this." Darien smirks and replies, "Don't worry about it, this will be a piece of cake." Jareth looks at Darien and then at Sarah, "I really hope so brother."

Jareth and Darien are sitting together in the throne room looking over a map, Darien points to a spot on the map and says, "This map is of the Dragon kingdom, I drew this a few months ago when I mistakenly got caught up in a dispute between a few dragons and gremlins and ended up imprisoned in the fort." Jareth looks at his brother, "How did you escape?"

Darien leans back and stretches, "Well when they realized that I wasn't a spy for the gremlins they were more understanding and ended up becoming a guest of theirs for a while." Jareth looks over the map, "So you are familiar with the Mountain of Kintar?"

Darien sighs, "Unfortunately not, the Dragon kingdom is in a state of civil disrest at the moment. As you know the Old One finally relinquished his rule and returned to the Heaven of Dragons. And then the kingdom was split, for his two sons had different ideals of the future of the kingdom."

"One son, the oldest, wanted to rule as his father had done; maintaining peace and prosperity within the kingdom and the other kingdoms of the Underground. Yet the youngest son had a different idea, jealous of the fact he may never rule the kingdom the young dragon collected the few dragon followers he had and laid siege on the Mountain of Kintar."

A goblin enters carrying a tray and offers a glass of wine to the brothers, taking the glasses and handing one to Jareth, Darien continues, "The youngest succeeded in taking the mountain, so he now has the Dragon's Crystal imprisoned within the mountain. The oldest, refuges to wage war on his brother and peace talks are in the progress. But it has created chaos for the kingdom. The subjects are torn, the older wiser dragons support peace, whereas the younger more restless dragons demand conquest and war."

Darien sips from his wine and pulling a large sword from the sheath on his back and hands it to Jareth, "This sword belonged to the Old One's royal guard, and any respectable dragon will honor the code that belongs to this sword. No harm shall come to you within their lands, and no harm may you bestow upon any dragon with this sword, unless the blessing of redemption has been placed upon the weapon."

Jareth holds the sword carefully; the blade is sharp but old, with gold and silver dragon's tails entwined around the center, ending in a dragon's head holding the handle of the sword. "Blessing of redemption?" Darien sighs, "Yeah, in all my years I've never heard of that spell except from dragons. I do not know what it is, but I fear that you may need some help on your journey, and unfortunately this sword and map are all that I have to offer. Jareth, you might have a large task at hand than you originally expected, are you sure that you can do this?"

Jareth stands and placing a holster around his shoulders slides the sword into the sheath on his back, "I have to do whatever I can to save her. I will enter the kingdom and seek the oldest brother for his aid, then I will do what I must to obtain the crystal."

Darien stands and faces his brother, "Very well then, may the fates smile upon you brother. I will watch over your kingdom until you return." Taking his brother's hand in a firm handshake Jareth says, "Thank you brother, and please protect Sarah, I can't lose her." Darien smiles, "Very well brother, I've never known you to lose your head over a girl but I will most definitely protect her. If you don't mind me asking, who is she?"

Jareth rolls the map up it vanishes with a wave of his hand as he says, "She is the only mortal that has ever defeated me." Darien gasps, "But I feel that my defeat was nothing in comparison to the defeat she has felt. I don't really know why this has happened but I must save her."

Darien sighs as the two brothers leave the throne room and stand at the entrance of the castle, "So she is mortal, but you love her?" Jareth faces the lands to the west, "Yes, I love her." And with that Jareth spins and in a flurry of glitter and white feathers, transforms into an owl and flies west into the setting sun.

Inside the castle, Leon and Gobit are boiling the potion for Sarah but they don't see her eyelids flutter, nor do they hear the gentle whisper of Jareth's name.

Del: OKAY! Well another chapter down. Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of work in the office to do lately and I've just been busy and..

Bubbles: Excuses, excuses, EXCUSES!

Del: Hey you! You aren't helping much.

Bubbles: pouting Sorry.

Del: It's okay kiss Bubbles?

Bubbles: My bubbles!

Del: laughs, Okay guys read and review. Hope you like the way the story is going, I just sort of think out a chapter every day and type it out while I'm at work and have access to a computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles: **cough** **cough**

Del: Sweetheart?

Bubbles: **cough** **cough**

Del: Awww! Oh no, my bubbles is sick!

Bubbles: **COUGH**

Del: **kiss** Feel better soon sweetie.

Bubbles: **Zzzzzzzz**

In Times of Sorrow

Chapter 5

Starting off on the wrong foot.

The sun rose over the Labyrinth bathing the Goblin Castle in a warm enchantment of colors, the sky a deep red blurring into orange and fading to light blue as the sun climbed slowly in the sky.

Leon the Healer yawned and stretched as he stood up from the chair that he had spent the night in. Sarah was sleeping peacefully, her fever now almost gone, and as Leon checked her pulse and temperature he noticed a touch of color returning to her pale features.

Smiling, Leon nudged the little goblin, Gobit, who still snored softly on a plush rug laying near Leon's chair, " Wake up little one." Gobit sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, "It seems that our lady is doing somewhat better, her fever is breaking and she isn't as pale as she has been the last few days," Leon explained while searching around his supplies for his medicinal bowl.

Gobit stood up excitedly, "Duos dis mean she'll be bettur soun Masta Leon?" Leon smiled at the little goblin, "Hopefully Gobit, it is definitely a good sign. But we must continue to watch her and help her sleep and heal with the potions I have. She could relapse if we don't help her body heal." Gobit hurried over to the bed and scrambled up onto the covers, glancing over Sarah Gobit says, "She's got mour colour en 'er face," looking over at Leon he sighs, "Anud she sure es purtty."

Leon helps the little goblin down from the bed, "Now Gobit I'll need more water and bandages, we'll change her bandages and make another potion for her soon; and yes, she is very pretty Gobit," Leon agreed while patting the goblin on the head. "Now hurry," Leon said, and Gobit scurries out of the room while Leon turns and looks at Sarah.

Meanwhile, on the western border of the Labyrinth two goblins lay snoring under the shade of a large tree while the Fire Mountains burn brightly in the distance. A white owl is perched on a limb of the tree, gazing toward the west lost in thought.

I still don't understand, Sarah tried to take her own life? It doesn't make any sense; it all has to be one big misunderstanding. All I know is that I have to find that crystal and help Sarah, I have to know what really happened. There is so much to say, so many things that I should have said long ago, but was she ready to hear my words, is she ready now?

Still lost in his thoughts Jareth didn't notice that one goblin had opened his eyes and was watching this yummy looking owl carefully. Very quietly the goblin rolled over and vanished around the other side of the tree. Then climbing very carefully up the tree the goblin began to shake the limb that Jareth was on.

This immediately shocked Jareth back to reality as he dropped out of the tree and away from the greedy goblin's outstretched hand. Circling overhead, Jareth dives back down and scares the goblin, which loses his balance and falls onto top of his sleeping comrade.

The two goblins struggle to get up while Jareth flies off chuckling to himself, but one thought dwells in the back of his mind as he glides toward the Fire Mountains:

_Is she ready now?_

In the Goblin Castle Darien is administrating orders to the goblins for the daily chores of the castle. "Now I want these hallways looking cleaner than a crystal, and when you are around the kings chamber I don't want to hear so much as a loud squeak; that part of the castle must remain completely quiet for the Lady's comfort," Darien explains.

The goblins salute and then rush off to complete their chores, normally the goblins would be lounging in the throne room drinking and being merry; but while Jareth would allow the goblins to be lazy at times Darien never allowed it.

"Well I suppose that it is time to go check up on our patient, Jareth wouldn't want me to slack on the well-being of his lady," Darien chuckles and walks quietly down the hallway toward the king's chamber.

The air was hot and unruly, as Jareth got closer to the Fire Mountains, the constant eruptions of flame and lava created updrafts that made it very difficult to fly. Landing on a torched tree limb he surveyed the land.

The mountains rose in jagged peaks along the horizon, no animals or vegetation could be seen for miles around the mountain except for a few torched trees that hadn't relinquished to the burning flames and lava emitting from the mountain tops. The air was thick and sweltering making it very difficult to breath, and while Jareth launched from the limb he didn't notice the glint of the sunlight against steel.

Leon heard the doorknob turn and looked to see Darien entering the room quietly. Smiling at the healer Darien says, "You look exhausted, I've had a few goblins prepare you a meal in the main room, I thought that I could watch over your ward for a moment while you stepped out and refreshed yourself."

Leon smiled at the young man, "Thank you very much, but I'm not sure that I should leave her side. Jareth was very adamant about the fact he wished that I remain here to watch over the Lady."

Darien placed his hand on Leon's shoulder, "It will not do to make yourself ill with exhaustion, for then what will we do if the Lady is in dire need of your services but you are too exhausted to focus properly. I feel that Jareth would be more ill-tempered at the idea of a mistake made from lack of responsibility for your own well-being."

Leon sighed, "Perhaps you are right, I am rather tired and my stomach could definitely use some company. Once Gobit returns with the water and I am able to mix the healing potion for Lady Sarah I will at once eat and then return."

Darien smiles as he walks up to the bed and sits carefully on the covers by Sarah, "Very well, and I'll remain here and keep a close eye on the Lady so that you make eat in peace," running his fingers over the comforter Darien glances up at Leon, "she will be in good hands with me."

Jareth dipped and rose as he rode the hot air currents over the Fire Mountains; he kept a close eye on the eruptions so as to avoid the spewing lava and airborne flaming rocks that the mountains so readily shot forth. So intent was he on watching for any sign of an eruption that he didn't catch the glint of the sunlight off of an arrowhead. Seconds later the arrow pierced his wing, and Jareth went tumbling from the sky.

Leon handed Darien a cup filled with a very clear liquid that smelled very much like rose petals, "Now make sure that she drinks all in this cup, and I'll make sure she gets the rest of the dosage when I return. We can't give her too much at one time, because it is very difficult for her to drink." Nodding in understanding Darien takes the cup and turns his attention back to Sarah as Leon and Gobit leave.

Scooting closer to Sarah Darien reaches up and pushes a strand of hair from Sarah's face, leaning in close he whispers, "Now tell me your secrets," and reaching up hesitantly he touches Sarah's hand.

Suddenly images begin to flash over Darien's mind, a baby boy, and stuffed bear, darkness and goblins, his brother Jareth, a short goblin, a large red creature, and small fox riding a dog, and then his brother again except this time his brother is falling as Darien hears the words "_You have no power over me,"_ and all is dark until he sees the girl sleeping in her bed tossing and turning calling out Jareth's name in heart-breaking desperation, then he sees the blade cutting deep into the wrists, blood flowing across the floor, and then one tear blurred image of Jareth.

Pulling his hand away quickly Darien is sweating slightly, "So you love him? Or do you want him? You're mind doesn't show me much. You turned him down but you wanted him when he offered you everything," wiping his hand across his forehead Darien smiles at the sleeping girl.

Leaning even closer he whispers in her ear, "So you love him, but what you don't know is that you can never be with him. A full-blooded Fae and a mortal, it is forbidden, even Jareth can't resist the High Courts against this law. But a half-breed, a demon, both Fae and mortal could marry you…." Brushing his lips softly against Sarah's cheek he whispers, "I could keep you." And with those words Sarah opens her eyes.

Del: Okay read and review! I really like this chapter; it leaves so much to wonderment. I had actually planned on having Jareth meet the eldest dragon today, but I figured that his journey should have a few difficult trials. And then there's always his brother Darien, is he good is he evil, does he want Sarah for his own, and if so then why?

Del: More to come soon. Hope all that have started reading like it so far, and thanks for the reviews. It really helps keep the inspiration alive to know that people like it so far. Thanks a bunch.

Del: Now I have to go take care of a very sick Bubbles.


	6. Chapter 6

Del: Bubbles? Bubbles?

Bubbles: Yes?

Del: BUBBLES! You're feeling better!

Bubbles: Yeah **kiss** Thank you sweetie

Del: **kiss** Any time

Bubbles: On with the story!

Del: Oh and for those of you wondering if Darien is good or not, we'll just have to wait and see.

In Times of Sorrow

Chapter 6

The Eldest Dragon

_I could keep you..._The words echoed in her mind as barely as whisper as Sarah looked at the man that sat beside her. He had burning red eyes like fire, and his dark hair was shaped into a mohawk. He wore a black silk shirt over a tight fitting red muscle top that showed off his muscular chest and abdomen, with black leather pants that were stitched together with thick red thread.

"Jareth..." Sarah's voice was barely a whisper as she said the only thing that could come to mind. Darien smiled, "Yes, he is my brother, he has gone on a quest to the Mountain of Kintar in lands far to the west, seeking the Dragon's Crystal."

Sarah sighs and looks around the room, looking back at Darien she asks softly, "Why?" Darien crosses his arms and leans back on the bedpost, "He has gone on the quest to retrieve the crystal that will save your life; but apparently you seem to be improving quickly."

Sarah starts to move and can barely lift herself off of the pillow, Darien leans forward and helps her into a sitting position. "Thanks," Sarah says and Darien smiles even more before saying, "It is always an honor to help a Lady." Sarah looks at him in surprise, "What do you mean by Lady?"

Leaning back on the bedpost Darien gives her a skeptical look and says, "Well considering how smitten my brother is with you, I must refer to you as a Lady, it is a matter of respect." Sarah's mouth drops, "How smitten your brother is with me...you mean Jareth!"

Now it's Darien's turn to look shocked, "You mean you don't know?" Sarah shakes her head and Darien sighs, "Well I simply thought that you knew, you've been calling out to him in your sleep these last few days. So I thought that you two were lovers"

"Days!" Sarah exclaims in shock, finally looking around it hits her that she isn't at home anymore, "What am I doing here?" "What happened?" Sarah moves to step out of the bed and the covers start to slip back to reveal that she is completely naked. As her feet touch the floor she tries to slide back under the covers but her feet won't support her and she falls to the ground.

Rushing quickly to Sarah's side Darien scoops her up in his arms and returns a very red-faced Sarah to the bed. "Yes days, you've been very ill. Jareth didn't explain much but you were on the verge of dying, so he has taken on a fool's quest to find the Dragon's Crystal so that he can save you."

Sarah looks down at her arms and sees the bandages and the memories of that night come flooding back to her, she sits silently as tears begin to form in her eyes, without looking Darien in the face she asks, "When you say fool's quest, does it mean that he could die?"

Darien reaches out and touches her cheek while saying, "My lady, it is quiet possible that he could, the path ahead of him is long and difficult. But he willing went without a moment's hesitation because it was the only way to save you. Believe me, I know my brother; it would take a world falling on him to crush him. He'll return to you within a week is what he has proclaimed."

A cold tear falls on Darien's hand as he sees Sarah begin to shake, "Don't worry my lady, Jareth will return and you'll see for yourself how much he loves you," Darien reassured.

In a bitter voice broken with sobs Sarah replies, "Whether he loves me or not, it doesn't matter, I'm not worth saving." And with that Sarah pushed away from Darien and fell back on the pillows sobbing.

Darien sat stunned for a moment, and then standing slowly he quietly left the room, as Sarah's sobs wracked her body and filled her heart with pain until she fell into a silent slumber.

Jareth opened his eyes and the world was swimming, his head was throbbing and his arm felt as though it were on fire.

"E's da burd be awake bruder!" Jareth saw the rotting grin of a goblin staring him right in the face while he was tied on a spit and a small fire was being built beneath him.

The other goblin laughed and said to his brother, "Ee dink dat 'e be smartur dan us'ns, stoopid burd, 'e'll show u 'ow smart u are when 'e're eatin you'ns."

And without a moment's hesitation Jareth transformed into his human form, breaking the bonds that held him, leaving the goblins in dumbfound wonderment as their king stood before them. Quickly drawing forth two crystals he throws them at the goblins who are suddenly covered in snakes, that writhe and twist around their limbs until the goblins can no longer move. "And exactly how smart do you think you are you fool!"

"Wes'ns means no 'arm Sire, wes'ns only 'ungry 'en starv'n," one goblin pleaded. Jareth stepped up to the goblins with a big smirk on his face, "Well then, no harm no foul right?" The goblins grin, " Yeah, no 'arm no fool." Jareth smiles wickedly, "So since you didn't succeed in assonating your king, then I suggest that you two lead me out of this hole and through these Fire Mountains. Because now my arm is hurt, and I won't be able to fly."

The goblins look at each other and then back at Jareth, "But Sire, we 'on't travul 'ar 'ento da mountains, onlee 'round da outskirts." Jareth kneels till he is eye level with the goblins, "But you do know a way through." The goblins look at each other nervously, "  
'Der es a way under da mountains, but wes'ns 'on't go dat way cause it 'eads out ento da Dragun Castle." Smiling wickedly Jareth replies, "Perfect."

In the Goblin Castle Darien is sitting in the throne room while goblins scurry about him completing their chores. Leon and Gobit have returned to the king's chamber and are watching over Sarah who is lost in sleep again. Darien keeps looking to the door that leads to the king's chamber and thinking;

_What did she mean that she wasn't worth saving? She's beautiful, a woman that any man would be proud to have by his side. But there is something dark in her, in her mind. Something that I can't see, something only she knows. Jareth, dear brother, what has happened? She defeated you; I saw that, so why do you pursue her, why do you love someone who stripped you of your powers with a few simple words._

_Yet, regardless, she is very enchanting. I believe that I will have to get to know this dear Sarah better; I want to know her darkness. See what makes her cry those heart broken sobs, and maybe I can save her from her darkness. And she has intrigued me; she is definitely a worthy opponent. We'll see who can win this one brother._

Jareth and two goblins had been walking for hours in the darkness, after releasing the two goblins they had reluctantly lead the way to a set of narrow stone steps that lead down into darkness. Holding a crystal in his hand Jareth brought forth light from the crystal, and used it guide their way. Beyond the rays of light there existed nothing but and empty inky black air, water could be heard dripping somewhere, and the two goblins made sure to stick close to their king for fear of the darkness.

Leon and Gobit sat quietly by Sarah's bed, Gobit fidgeted with a lose string on his pants, and Leon was looking over a book of potions when Sarah sat straight up in the bed and looked at the two of them. "Who are you?" Sarah asked quietly.

Gobit was so surprised that he fell of the bed, but quickly scrambled back on his feet and over to Leon who was now standing by the bed. "Lady Sarah, you're well? You're actually awake?" Sarah smiled as Gobit tried to peek over the top of the bed to look at her, giving up he climbed up the covers and watched Sarah intently.

Sarah then looked at Leon and said, "Yes, I feel much better now. But who are you?" Leon sputtered and bowed and deeply, "My lady, my name is Leon the Healer and the goblin before you is named Gobit. We were instructed by his majesty King Jareth to stay by your side and administer to your health."

Gobit then pips up, " 'Eah, I 'elped too!" Sarah reached over and patted Gobit on the head, "I thank you both very much, but who was the man that I saw earlier, with the dark hair?" Leon bows again and replies, "That was King Jareth's brother, Darien, and he is ruling the Goblin Kingdom in Jareth's absence." Sarah looks down at her hands and asks, "Is it true that Jareth has gone on a dangerous quest to get a crystal in order to save me?"

Leon smiles, "Yes, that is true my lady, he was very worried about you….." Leon trails off because Sarah has started crying. Leon sits down on the bed and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Now why do you cry my dear, there is no reason for it."

Sarah rubs her eyes; "All of you have worked so hard to save my life, when I so willing tried to throw it away." Leon quits smiling and looks at Sarah, "What do you mean my dear?"

Sarah pulls the bandage off her wrists to reveal the cut on her wrists, "I slit my wrists, with a razor blade, because I couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to love me, he wasn't going to answer me, and he didn't come when I needed him." Leon gives her a little squeeze, "Who didn't come?"

Sarah runs her fingers through her hair as tears stream down her face, "Jareth didn't come, I begged and begged but he never came when I called him. And when I finally decide that I can't deal with it anymore that I'd rather be dead than feel the empty hole I created in my heart for him; he just shows up."

"Well, so that's what it's all about?" Looking up quickly Sarah and Leon see Darien standing in the doorway, smiling he says, "I mean you called for him, but did you wish for him? Jareth can only answer to the wishes of mortals, and did you ever think that he might resent you for the fact that you defeated him?"

Leon looks at Sarah in shock, "You defeated him?" Sarah nods her head, "Yes, I defeated the Labyrinth and saved my little brother whom I had wished away to the Underground. But before I returned home Jareth offered me everything, my dreams, wishes, and hopes but for a price. He only asked me to love him, but I didn't realize it then and I turned him down. I felt that he would never forgive me," Sarah starts sobbing, "but then I wake up here and I…. I don't know what to do." Sarah keeps crying, while Darien walks over to her.

Leon gets off the bed while Darien wraps Sarah up in a blanket and picks her up, "What are you doing?" Sarah asks quietly. Darien smiles and says, "You've been laying in that bed for two days now, I'm sure that you'd like to have a nice warm bath." Sarah smiles gratefully, "Yes, that would be nice." Sarah's voice fades softly as she drifts back to sleep in Darien's arms.

Jareth and the goblins had finally crossed under the Fire Mountains, after the void of darkness they had suddenly come to a room that was churning and flaming with lava, the center of the Fire Mountains. Making their way over the stone bridge they had come to another set of stone steps that lead up toward a small light.

Climbing the steps slowly the trio came to a large golden door. Beside the door sat two golden statues of a dragon, and in the middle of the door the Dragon Castle seal glimmered brilliantly. "It is time you two," Jareth said sternly to the two goblins that where trying to sneak quietly back down the steps, and with that Jareth opened the door.

Jareth pushed aside the tapestry that was hanging over the door and came face to face with a small dragon that fell backward on his tail. Moving quickly Jareth helped the young dragon up as the two goblins pushed past he tapestry.

The dragon hissed at Jareth and said, "INTRUDER! What are you doing here? And how did you find the secret passage!" Jareth frowned at the dragon, "My name is Jareth, I rule the Goblin Kingdom to the East of your lands, and I have come here to speak with the Eldest Dragon."

The dragon smirked and hissed again, "No one may see the Eldest who is unworthy, what have you to show to prove that you must speak with him?" Jareth reached over his shoulder and drew forth the Dragon Sword given to him by Darien, smiling pleasantly he said, "Is this proof enough for you?"

The dragon shrank back from Jareth and knelled in front of him. "The royal guard, there are no questions asked, I'll take you to the Eldest." Jareth smirked and motioned for the two goblins to follow as the young dragon led the way toward the Dragon Treasure Room.

As they walked down the halls the two goblins were in awe of the beauty of the castle, the walls, floors, and ceilings where made completely of marble with gold carvings on the walls of dragons and epic battles. Long red rugs ran down the hallway, with tall red curtains hanging from the ceiling to the floor at every window.

Soon they came to two large doors made of marble with the Dragon's Royal Seal inscribed in gold the young dragon looked to Jareth, "This is the Dragon's Treasure Room, this is where the Eldest comes to study and contemplate the mysterious of our universe and world. At the moment the Eldest is distraught with the betrayal of his brother, so please be careful with what you say."

Jareth nodded, "I understand." And with that the dragon opened the door to a mass of shimmering gold. Large mounds of gold covered the floor, with spots of gems, rubies, diamonds, and golden statues sorted around the room. On the wall hung weapons of all kinds and sizes, beautifully encrusted with gold and diamonds. And in the middle of the room was the largest dragon Jareth had ever seen.

The dragons scales were golden orange and tipped with touches of gold, the light reflected and shimmered on the dragon who had large leathery wings folded neatly on his back, and spiked tail that waved back and forth as the Eldest Dragon sat in contemplation.

"So you have come," the Dragon spoke, "Please step inside." Opening his eyes and looking at the young dragon, "You may leave Rasnor, this gentleman will not harm me. Please offer his companions something to eat and let them rest, Jareth and I must speak privately for a moment."

Rasnor the small dragon bowed and signaled for the goblins to follow, the goblins looked intently at Jareth who nodded and they scurried after the dragon. Jareth turned to face the Eldest dragon, who's dark black eyes glimmered at him like two crystals and the dragon said, "So Jareth, tell me about the woman that you have come here to save."

In the Goblin Castle Sarah sat relaxing in a large tub filled with warm rose water. Sinking low into the water she let out a sigh of relief, her whole body ached. The water was soothing and calm; looking around the bathing room she could see a lounge area with large wooden chairs and a few side tables. On the wall hung goblin masks, exquisitely beautiful. Covered in feathers, gems and glitter, no mask was the same. Some held happy expressions, other sad, and one mask even looked to be laughing.

A large mirror was on her right and looking in the mirror Sarah saw the door to the bathing room open and Darien step through quietly. "Are you feeling much better?" Darien asked to the reflection in the mirror.

Sarah turned and smiled at him while dropping a little lower in the water so that only her head and neck were visible. "Yes, thank you." Looking around again she noted, "This bathing room is exquisite."

Darien chuckled as he began to remove his boots, "Yes, Jareth never forgets to include exquisite beauty with luxury."

Darien walks over to the tub, "May I join you?" Sarah sits dumbfounded as Darien begins to remove his weapons, pulling daggers from hidden sheaths on his arms and legs and finally removing the sword and holster at his side he sits by the tub and dips his feet in. Sighing Darien says, "Ahhh, the water is warm and comforting."

Sarah just stared sort of dumbfounded as Darien removed his weapons, pulling daggers from hidden slits on his legs and arms, and then finally removing the sword at his hip he turned and smiled at Sarah.

"We have a few important matters to discuss," Darien said and Sarah sighed and replied, "Okay, what do you want to know?" Darien dropped his gaze and asked, "What are your feelings for my brother?" Sarah leaned back against the side of the tub, "Well, when I first met Jareth we were enemies. We fought each other for the child that he had stolen, or that I had actually wished away. He gave me everything that I asked for without any hesitation, but I was so blind then that I didn't see it. Sure he made it difficult for me, but that was all part of the Labyrinth."

Sarah rubbed her sore neck slightly and continued, "When I defeated Jareth I was just so happy to get Toby back that I didn't think of the consequences. I returned to the world above the Underground and continued on with my life, but I couldn't stop thinking of Jareth. My friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus came whenever I called for them, but one day I decided to call for Jareth."

Rubbing her temples Sarah stretched and Darien scooted a little closer to her, "Then when I called for Jareth he didn't answer, and suddenly neither did Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus. Suddenly I had no contact with the Underground, I couldn't find anyway to reach them anymore. And I became depressed; suddenly my world was so lonely and lost without them. I became a zombie, I woke up, went to school or work, came home, ate and went to bed, I wouldn't even play with Toby."

Sarah's voice starts to crack a little as she is starting to cry, "Then one night I decided that I'd had enough, that I couldn't live my life with the loneliness anymore. And I took a blade and," Sarah stops and motions to her wrists. Darien just nods in understanding as Sarah continues, "I can remember the blood, I remember laying on the floor in the darkness crying and begging for Jareth. Then I wished that I could see Jareth for one last time before I died and I don't remember anything after that until the moment I woke up and met you."

With the story finished Sarah relaxed against the tub a little more and absentmindly leaned her head against Darien's leg. Darien smiled at the girl and said, "But that doesn't explain your feelings for my brother, do you love him?" Sarah sighed, "I don't know, I know that my feelings are confused, that I could love him and I could hate him but it depends on him. He just has this way of making me so mad with his smug looks and pompous attitude sometimes, but that attracts me too him all the same. Perhaps if he were kinder then….." but Sarah was interrupted as she felt Darien stroking her hair.

Darien says in a whisper, "Yes, Jareth can be cruel; especially to those he cares the most about." Sarah looks up at Darien with pleading eyes, "Please tell me about Jareth, tell me about who he is." Darien smiles but his eyes are sad as he begins the tale of their childhood.

In the Dragon Kingdom rumors are flying everywhere betwixt the dragon subjects, the Goblin King armed with the sword of the Dragon Royal Guard had arrived and was speaking with the Eldest in private. "Perhaps he'll end the controversy between the brothers," a dragon female said hopefully, her companion looked back skeptically, "Not without bloodshed I doubt, and the Eldest would give up his own life before taking the life of his younger brother." The two females look to the Dragon Castle.

Meanwhile, inside the castle Jareth is lounging on a golden chair while the Eldest listens intently to his story, "So when I finally found Sarah her wrists were slit and she had lost a large amount of blood. I brought her to my kingdom where she rests now, but her life hangs by a thread. Or at least it did when I left…." Jareth pauses realizing that he hadn't contacted his brother since he left, "I'll contact my brother shortly to check up on her, and on my kingdom.

The Eldest closed his eyes and began to think, Jareth watched intently as the dragon opened his eyes and looked at Jareth. "First and foremost your kingdom is safe I can see that the goblins are busy under the instruction of your brother. I remember your brother well; we met when we were both younger, that is when I bestowed upon him the sword that you now carry at your side. I thought that your brother had long since vanished from the Underground."

Jareth nodded, "Yes, for a time my brother was gone far to the east and I believe that he found a land beyond the Underground, but he does not speak of this." The Eldest sighed and said, "So you are here seeking the Dragon's Crystal to help your lady, but there is much that you do not know Goblin King."

Jareth gets a little more comfortable and the Eldest continues, "I can see that your lady is awake and doing well now. Her wounds are healed but not, there are wounds deep inside of her that can't be healed with potions. She is in the presence of your brother now."

Jareth stands quickly, "Then I must contact him, I must know how Sarah is doing!" The Eldest chuckles, "Remain patient, there is still much to discuss. The Dragon's Crystal will restore her strength but she is healing marvelously, however, before you came here you knew that my younger brother has captured the Mountain of Kintar and now wages war on our lands."

Jareth sighs and sits back down, "Yes, Darien explained to me the situation, as I understand it you refuse to wage war on your brother." The dragon nodded, "Yes, war will not settle this, my brother and I have always been close, but a vermin has been whispering in my brother's ear as of late, the gargoyle called Sintium."

Jareth looks shocked, "A gargoyle, but that entire race was banished to the world above because of the treasonanous acts they tried to pull against the Dragon Kingdom, as well as all the kingdoms of the Underground. They plotted to kill your father, and then use the powers of the Dragon Kingdom to rule the Underground."

The Eldest smiled at Jareth's apparent fury, "Yes, that was the case, but regardless this gargoyle has set my brother against me with his tales of ruling, but the gargoyle is only here for himself. He is trying to set my brother against me and destroy our kingdom so that he may rule and then bring his brethren back from banishment."

Jareth paced back and forth, "So even with the history between the Dragons and Gargoyles your brother still chooses to take their side? I don't understand."

The Eldest seems rather sad, "My brother's thirst for power has overtaken his mind by the encouraging whispers of Sintium; therefore, bringing me to the conclusion I am about to propose to you. If you will enter the Mountain of Kintar and kill the gargoyle Sintium then I am certain my brother and I will reconcile and we'll be able to rule our kingdom together in peace."

Jareth plops down in the chair in total shock, "You want me to kill the gargoyle?"

The Eldest sadly says, "Yes, although I do not agree with killing, it will be the only way for my brother to regain his senses, and in return I will tell you how to save your lady from the darkness that is clouding her mind."

The Eldest takes his tail and pulls forth from the mounds of treasure a large crystal ball, placing it before the Goblin King he says, "Look deep into the depths of the crystal if you wish to see your Lady Sarah." Jareth gazes into the crystal as Sarah's face comes into to view; she is sitting in the bathing room relaxing in the tub.

Jareth's breath catches in his throat as he watches her stand from the water and wrap a towel around herself, walking slowly over to the mirror she stares for a long time at her reflection. And then without notice Sarah punches the mirror, shattering the glass and cutting her hand, and with a cry of heart-broken sorrow falls to the floor crying.

_Why can't I do this? Why can't I move on? I feel as though my body is alive, but my soul is dead. What can I do? _Sarah cries to no one in the room, suddenly the door is opened and Darien rushes in with Leon close behind. Darien immediately scoops Sarah up off of the floor and rushes her away; you can still hear her cries echoing down the hallway as the image disappears.

Jareth in the meantime is practically having a fit, looking at the Eldest desperately he asks, "What is happening to her? This isn't the Sarah that I know, please tell me!" Jareth is frantic but the dragon just says reassuringly, "You're lady tried to take her life….."

Jareth stands and screams, "NO! Sarah wouldn't do that, she isn't that stupid!" Ignoring Jareth's outburst the Eldest continues, "Regardless of whether you want to admit it or not, the truth is the truth. And now that is something that she will have to live with for the rest of her life, and regardless of whether you had anything to do with it or not, she contributes some of her misery to you. If you wish to keep her, then you'll listen to what I have to say."

Jareth glares at the dragon who chuckles as the frustrated Goblin King sits back down again and sighs, "Go on, I'm listening."

Del: Okay, Woah! That is like uber long chapter, so if it's too long for you guys I'll shorten it down into two chapters but this is sort of my Christmas present to all of my devoted readers.

Bubbles: Devoted readers **looks around** I don't see no body

Del: **hits in the head** that's because you ain't paying attention. Anyhow, as I was saying **glares at Bubbles** I just kinda got in the mood to write and couldn't seem to find a good place to stop with this chapter. And the office will be closed starting on Christmas to New Years, so there will be like a week that I won't be able to post. So I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I possibly can, but don't worry, when I'm not working over the holiday I will be writing on the story some. So there will be good long chapters posted after New Years.

Bubbles: Yeah right

Del: Don't make me hit you again! Well anyways, Happy Holidays!

Next to come: Perhaps a Christmas Chapter where Jareth and Sarah get to see each other, maybe not…….just depends.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Del: **sighs** Okay guys, I apologize. I had hoped to get a whole happy nice Christmas story done in time for the Christmas Holidays, but it just didn't seem to happen. I've been pretty busy at work; we're just trying to get everything ready for the New Year.

Bubbles: I wanna go snowboarding again!

Del: I told you that you would!

Bubbles: **pouts** Yeah well I still want to go.

Del: Next week, I promise. Read and Review, hope you guys like. And sorry again for the delay in the posting.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Labyrinth, but the story and characters are mine.

In Times of Sorrow

Chapter 7

Discussions and Dragon Blood.

"So if I agree to kill the gargoyle Sintium, you will tell me how to save Sarah?" Jareth asked. "In return for agreeing to help my kingdom I will tell you what I know in order to save your Lady," the dragon agrees. Jareth holds out his hand, "Done." The dragon looks at Jareth for a moment and begins, "Her soul is lost," the Eldest said simply to Jareth, who raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

The dragon sighed and then began, "The gift of life is precious yet fragile, and often taken for granted especially by mortals. Although death occurs every day, mortals know their lives will end but feel as though they still have plenty of time left. There is a pattern…. a specific order in which all mortals must pass, however, mortals have the option to change the pattern by taking their own lives. It creates a ripple that affects the remaining order and the pattern changes, all mortals have a sense of death, they will feel death approaching when it is time. However Sarah has violated this sense, this inborn ability of humans. So in some sense she has violated her humanity."

"The World-Above lacks the magic essence that is ever present in the Underground, for they say that once the World-Above and the Underground were one. But there was a split, no one really knows why. My father use to tell my brother and I of his father who was but a youngling when the worlds split, he remembered very little of that time so there is no true account in our histories of the incident. But the results were that the magical creatures gained the world of the Underground and the mortals were given the World-Above. However, it is said that once the mortals could command magic." Jareth looks shocked, "Is that truly possible?" "I was hoping that we could find the answer to that question," the dragon explained and then continued.

"As creatures of the Underground our powers are limited in the World-Above because our personal magic is magnified by the ancient magic that is the Underground. And although there seems to be no magic in the World-Above there are still traces of magic that remain from ages long ago when the worlds existed as one. So therefore, all humans have a small amount of magic within their souls."

Jareth runs his fingers through his hair in mild frustration he says, "So what does all this have to do with anything." The Eldest smiles, "I believe that it explains why your lady has recovered so quickly. She has visited the Underground before, correct?" Jareth nodded in response so the dragon continued, "When did you first love the girl?" Jareth looks at the dragon suspiciously, "I suppose that I have always loved her, from the moment that I saw her. Mortals always seemed so expendable to me, that is until I met her. There was just something that…… drew me to her. Something that pulled on my soul, a feeling I've never felt….."

The Eldest interrupts, "Precisely. I believe that the presence of magic may be very strong in Sarah. She has been to the Underground before and through your attraction to her you have given her certain powers. You sparked the small flame of magic within her, which now seems to be burning brighter every day. She was able to wield your own magic against you with words the last time she was here, but she had to have had a presence of magic within her soul before she ever even came to the Underground. By being here the ancient magic of the Underground has steadily been strengthening the magic she possess."

"Which would explain her fast recovery," Jareth exclaimed. "Correct," the dragon concurred, "however even though she has recovered physically she is still mortal and her soul is still confined in the restraints of a mortal life. As the magic grows inside of her it will increase her awareness of her mortality, for mortals were not meant to live in the Underground as they have in the Above-World. Which bring us back to the fact that she tried to take her own life, she may not have altered her lifespan but she has altered her destiny in a sense. The destiny that was ordained for her mortal life, and the destiny that has been created for her in the Underworld, it is as though she is one being with two souls."

Jareth looks a little confused but continues, "So since she has violated her humanity it has torn her soul between the part of her that retains humanity and the part that contains magic. But what will this do?"

The dragon looks rather sad as he begins, "To take one's own life is a serious act, and often when mortals attempt but do not succeed they suffer. They experience a sense of extreme loneliness; they become lost within the sadness and the darkness that possessed their souls to attempt this unnatural act. As long as she remains in the Underground the growing magic within her will intensify these emotions, for magic intensifies senses like touch and in this case the sense that she will someday die. And I feel that the path ahead of her is a path into darkness."

Jareth jumps from the chair, "What do you mean path into darkness! Will she stay like this? Wouldn't the magic eventually just overcome her mortal senses and…."

The dragon motions for Jareth to sit back down and says, " Yes, the magic could eventually overcome her mortal senses, but she won't be alive long enough for that. When she tried to take her life, she violated the order, she can no longer live the life of a mortal, she will only be lost within her own guilt, for it was an unnatural act. An act derived from emotions and thoughts rather than instincts and senses. She will be consumed by the thoughts and emotions that drove her to this as long as she is human. For her humanity is gone in World-Above yet exists here in the Underground."

Jareth, "So what can we do?" "Well there is always the option of making her a creature of the Underground," the dragon explained while Jareth frowned in obvious disapproval, "however, there is another way. She must become immortal."

Jareth gasps, "Immortal. But how? I didn't know that a human could become an immortal." The dragon rubs his tail over the large crystal used to observe Sarah earlier and it begins to radiate a soft golden glow, "It is possible but not heard of, for a human to become immortal particular magic must be in accordance. But it can't be just any immortal; it must be someone that has a very strong connection with the human. A connection that binds their souls."

Jareth smiles slightly, "Love." The dragon grins, " Yes love, but not just any love, it must be true love. In order to make a human immortal you both must travel to the Land of the Dead. Once there it is said you must cross the river that is the last voyage of all beings and she must drink from the goblet of the Lord of the Dead, and then she will die. And you must give her the gift of life, the essence of true love. And that is all that the legend says, there is no more."

Jareth scratches his forehead, "So what is meant by the essence of love?" The dragon pulls his tail back from the crystal revealing an image of Sarah sitting with Darien and says, "It is you who must find the essence of love for the two of you. For when she dies her soul will be tested and if your love isn't true then her soul will forever wander in the Land of the Dead."

Darien smiles sweetly at Sarah as they share a bench in the garden, dressed in a gown of black and red with a heavy black fur cloak, (provided of course by Darien) she takes in a deep breath of the cold air. "It seems really cold today," Sarah says looking toward the horizon. Darien scoots a little closer to her and asks, "Are you cold?" Sarah looks at him gratefully but says, "No, I'm fine. I've just never known that it was cold here in the Underground. It feels like winter."

Darien smiles and looks to the sky, "Well, it looks like snow." Sarah sighs happily, "Oh I just love snow, I remember playing with Toby in the snow, and we use to have so much fun together." Darien gives her a questioning look, "Do you miss him?" Sarah sighs, "No not really, it's very strange. Ever since the other day I've felt so odd. It feels as though my life is all mixed up, my family and friends seem so far away. And I can't even seem to really recall what any of them look like, I can't even think of what day it might be."

Darien frowns, "Are you taking ill? Perhaps we should get you in out of the cold. You don't want to have a relapse." Standing up Darien begins to lift Sarah into his arms but she protest, "No, I'd like to sit out here for a while." Darien looks rather taken back and bows respectively, "As you wish my lady." Sarah shrugs, "You don't have to act like that Darien, I'm just a mortal, rather insignificant in comparison to you don't you think?"

Darien takes a seat by her, "Of course not, you are very special. I can sense it; there is something different about you. Perhaps it is because you are a mortal, but all of the creatures here are drawn to you. Didn't you mention that you had several good friends here?"

Sarah smiles, "Yes, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus," and Sarah gasps, "MY FRIENDS! I hadn't even thought to go visit them yet!" Darien chuckles, "No need to worry, I've taken care of the whole thing." Sarah looks rather skeptical, "What do you mean?" Darien shrugs, "Well it was suppose to be a surprise, but we are having a large feast in celebration of your speedy recovery, and I just so happened to let a certain goblin know to attend and to bring his companions along with him."

Sarah lets out a squeal of delight and throws her arms around Darien's neck, giving him a quick squeeze; Sarah suddenly jumps from the bench and says, "Well let's go!" And with that Sarah skips off toward the palace, with a rather smug Darien following behind.

Jareth watches the whole ordeal with from the Dragon's Treasure Room and he practically breaks the goblet he is holding in his hand as he watches his younger brother follow Sarah into the castle. The Eldest looks rather worried, "This turn of events is not good, now is not the time for other to be vying for her affections. You should be establishing a strong bond with her, for the on the path ahead of you there can be no doubts." Jareth looks at the dragon, "So what must I do? I've already agreed to your terms in exchange for the knowledge of how to save Sarah. I can not revoke on that promise."

The Eldest smiles, "The turmoil in my kingdom is growing, so the attack on Mountain Kintar must come soon, yet you will need aid in order to enter the castle. I propose that you request your brother to accompany you. That would allow time for you to return to your kingdom to begin precautions for your absence as well as to secure your relationship with your dear Sarah."

Jareth rubs his temples, "There is only one problem," Jareth looks at the dragon, "She has denied me once. I offered her myself, and then she defeated me. To her I am her enemy, the monster that stole her baby brother. But I loved her, and offered her everything and still she refused me. How is it that I should tell her that the only way to save her is to admit the love between us?"

"I do not know Goblin King, but if you are honest with your emotions, and if you can show her that, then all will be well," the eldest reassured. Now turning slightly the dragon motions toward a large goblet set on a pedestal, "that goblet contains dragon's blood, please accept this gift from me Goblin King. Drink from the goblet and it will give you strength when there is no hope, it will give you light when you are surrounded in darkness, and it will claim you as brethren to the Dragon. So that you may always be welcome to our kingdom."

Jareth stood before the Eldest and smiled, "That is a very generous offer." The Eldest smirked, "You know that is the same thing that your brother said when I offered him the dragon's blood." Jareth gently lifted the goblet from the pedestal and bringing the goblet to his lips downs the liquid inside and returns the goblet. The Eldest watches intently as Jareth returns to his seat, "Now you are brethren to the Dragon, and you will forever have allies here in the Dragon Kingdom."

Jareth calls forth a crystal and twirls it on his fingers, and then blowing on the crystal it changes to the color of gold. He then gently places the crystal in the dragon's outstretched claw, "If ever you need to speak directly with me you may use this crystal. Now if you will excuse me I must return to my kingdom, very soon I will begin my quest. And I give you my oath that I will rid your kingdom of the gargoyle Sintium."

The Eldest bows his head and Jareth bows in return, "Until we met again then Goblin King," and with that Jareth turns on his heal and vanishes in a cloud of glitter. "May fate be on your side my brother," the Eldest whispers as he slowly closes his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

DEL: Okay it has been a while hasn't it. Sorry guys, things have been pretty crazy around here lately, and I haven't had time to get this story typed and updated. So I hope you enjoy, and I promise to try and get more chapters up soon!

DEL: And sorry this is so very short, but I didn't have a lot of time. But this should hopefully create some interest, because more chapters are soon to come.

Disclaimer: You get the drift.

In Times of Sorrow

Chapter 8

The King Returns

It was night at the Labyrinth when Jareth returned, a full moon shone over the Labyrinth walls bathing them in a silver glow. The Labyrinth looked intimidating yet beautiful all the same, the moonlight created shadows that twisted across the walls and pathways, but the castle stood out the most, and it's towers reaching toward the iridescent moon.

Jareth casually leaned against a wall and sighed _Finally I am home. _Scanning the Castle windows he glanced to his Chamber Room. _Sarah must still be asleep right now. _An image of Sarah sleeping peacefully in his bed sent a jolt of longing through Jareth; it had been ages since he had felt the desire to share his bed with anyone.

Smiling slyly Jareth vanished in a spurt of glitter as a light suddenly lit a window in the castle.

Sarah sat upright in bed her body covered in a cold sweat, as she grasped her wrists that ached with an all-to-familiar pain. The dream had come again, the dream of the night she tried to take her life. Every time the dream was the same, she would feel the heartbreak and despair that had gripped her while she begged for Jareth, and she remembered the cold sharp pain across her wrists.

But the one image that always brought her back from the darkness of the dream were the two mismatched eyes that looked at her filled with sorrow and concern, the mismatched eyes that taunted her heart and soul.

Running her fingers through her hair, a tear fell silently on the bedspread as she groped around in the darkness looking for a candle and something to light it with. She felt around on the table near the bed and when her fingers met with the talk wax candle it suddenly burst into flame.

Sarah chided herself for the tears and the fear, but her dream always had the ferocity of seeming so realistic. _I wonder if I'll live that night forever, will I ever escape this darkness that has settled over my heart? _Tears began to stream silently down her face as Sarah wished for the pain to end, and then she cried even harder when the pain still lingered.

Throwing herself across the bed she buried her face in the pillows allowing the sobs and tears to overcome her, in her last instant of consciousness she made her wish…._ I wish that I could see Jareth, right now. _And with that the candle's flamed flickered then vanished leaving a wisp of smoke rising in the air.

Leon the Healer was reading over a chapter in his book of medicinal cures and treatments searching for a specific mixture, but he wasn't sure what it was. Gobit the small goblin was curled into a small ball in a nearby chair snoring rather loudly. Leon looked at his small friend and smiled, moving quietly Leon took a blanket from his bed and gently laid it over the sleeping goblin. But Gobit opened his eyes and bolted upright, Leon watched the goblin with a concerned eye but Gobit just smiled and said, " 'Es magusty 'as returned!"

When Jareth entered his chamber, the room was dark but the smell of a recently extinguished candle filled the room. Moonlight poured into the room, casting its rays on the exquisite bed in the chamber. Sarah lay there with her face in the pillow, the blankets riding low on her hips. As Jareth stepped closer he could hear her muffled sobs, and concern blanketed his face.

Stepping closer he gently sat on the side of the bed and reached out for Sarah, she jerked her head up in surprise and alarm.

Sarah's face reflected her shock as she stared at the man before her, cloaked in moonlight he seemed everything a powerful king should be, the moonlight chiseled his features and reflected off his hair. But it was his eyes, his eyes shone in the moonlight, reflecting an emotion that couldn't be hidden from her sight any longer. Sarah swallowed hard, and then reached a tentative hand toward his face.

Jareth looked at the enchanting creature before him totally entranced by her beauty. Her eyes shone with wonder as she reached out and ran her fingers across his cheek, tracing his cheekbone leaving a trail of fire from her touch. Jareth gasped at the feeling, and grabbed her hand placing a quick kiss on her palm, the Goblin King looked at the one before him and whispered, "Sarah."

The sound of her name on his lips jolted Sarah's mind and she quickly pulled her hand away. Holding her head high she replied in a cold voice, "Goblin King."

Jareth smiled at his defiant beauty and with a single move pulled her close into his embrace, "Still so determined to be enemies, my love?" Reaching down he put a gloved-hand beneath Sarah's chin and raised her face to look at him.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

Jareth eyed her skeptically and replied, "This is my castle is it not? And these are my own chambers which I return to find are inhabitant by a rather rare treasure."

A pleasant blush touched Sarah's cheeks as she responded quickly, "Well you were the one who brought me here."

"Yes, but it was you who called for me. And now I shall make you call for me again," Jareth replied with a sly smile. Grabbing Sarah around the waist Jareth pulled her against him and felt her shudder as he brushed his lips against hers. Twining his fingers in her hair he pulled her lips to his, a shot of energy raced through Jareth's blood as he felt Sarah move against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him with a hunger that matched his own.

Jareth broke the kiss and said in a husky voice, "Sarah, I have wanted this for so long."

Sarah smiled and began to speak when the door to the chamber slammed open and in came Darien, followed by Leon, and smiling Gobit.

"Es back, I told 'un's e'd be back!" Gobit squealed with delight.

Darien stopped dead and looked with contempt on the sight before him, Sarah standing in Jareth's arms; her lips red and swollen from kisses, her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, the way she leaned into his arms. Darien swallowed hard and smiled (despite himself) and said, "So I see that you've returned brother."

DEL: HAHAHAHA Bet you guys thought were about to get a really juicy scene huh?

Well you'll just have to wait till later. What's next, I'm thinking a good ball scene along with some brotherly frustration over the love that Jareth has for Sarah and the apparent attraction Darien has to her. But where will this lead……hmmmmmm……I'm seeing something.

Read and Review, hope you guys liked the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

DEL: Okay, getting back in the inspiration. So I've been thinking about my character development so far, it's kinda shitty, in regards to how the characters really are. So I'm going to do my best to twist that around. So here comes the first chapter of frustration. Cliffhangers, hints to complex situations soon to come, etc.

**Laughs evilly**

And it's all for YOU!

DEL: Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Got it by now?

In Times of Sorrow

Chapter 9

A Deceptive Twist

Jareth watched his younger brother carefully as Darien stepped closer to him and Sarah. "Come brother, the lady is correct, the hour is late and we should let her rest." Jareth practically growled at his brother, "If I remember correctly, brother, these are my personal chambers, no one shall bid me to leave." Darien glared back at his brother, "I merely suggested it so that we could discuss your journey, and that the lady would be able to rest comfortably."

Jareth turned to Sarah who looked up at him with pleading eyes but said, "Jareth, I am rather exhausted this whole ordeal, is so heavy…" Sarah yawned and swayed, "…just so heavy, it's hard to carry…" Sarah slumped into Jareth's arms in a faint.

Darien stepped forward but Jareth stopped him with a look, as Jareth lifted Sarah into his arms and tucked her comfortably into his bed. Sarah opened her eyes faintly and smile at him, "Jareth I am so glad that you are back." Jareth gave her a wicked grin, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So I've finally won have I?" And then he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek then turned on his heel and marched Darien, Leon, and Gobit out of the room.

Once in the hallway Jareth turned to Leon, "I appreciate your aid Healer, you are welcome to remain here as long as you'd like, and we could use a man of your talents nearby in case Sarah may be overcome with any other illness." Leon bowed and replied, "I would be honored, Sire." Gobit grinned up at Jareth who patted the goblin on the head saying, "You have been a good goblin Gober, you may continue to serve Leon the Healer if you wish." "E's Gobit. And I's bees 'appy tu cuntinue ta surve Masta Leon."

And finally Jareth turned his eyes on his brother who said, "Now tell me of the Dragon Kingdom." So Leon and Gobit excused themselves and Darien and Jareth walked to castle's study, and Jareth began the tale of his journey to the Dragon Kingdom; well late into the night.

In the darkness Sarah sat upright, _someone's here. _Trying to focus her eyes Sarah looks around the room but sees nothing in the inky blackness. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wraps her arms around her legs.

_What is going on? Jareth is back, and he's won? Has he really won? I know I've lost, but I didn't think that I'd lost everything._

Sarah looks down at her right wrist and traces the scar with her finger.

_I thought that I'd lost everything, but now… I have everything. I finally have Jareth, he's mine, but he hasn't given me any pledge of real love. Perhaps this is all just a trick, another cruel scheme of his. Maybe he's just taking advantage of me in this weak state to extract his revenge. But I can't deny it, I love him. I love the challenges that exist between us, but it's such a hard road to walk. _

A tear falls silently down her cheek, as her thoughts turn darker,

_Of course, this has to be a trick. Who would want someone as weak as I am, I can't stand the loneliness. I'm just too weak; I don't deserve to be his companion. So now I've become his defeated enemy, nothing more that spoils of a war. But I can no longer deny my heart, if he can't love me, and then I'll live my lonely existence. I'll be better off alone, it's not worth the trouble anyway._

But even though Sarah was determined in her thoughts she felt the own doubt within herself. To be alone… to be safe from the pain of losing her heart, but the loneliness was another monster in her mind all together. Sarah sighed and began to stretch out when she caught a movement in the darkness from the corner of her eye.

Sarah held her breath for a moment and then two glowing green eyes blinked at her, and she screamed.

Jareth woke quickly, he had heard a scream in his sleep, and he was sitting in his study. He had apparently fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night after Darien and him had discussed the conditions of war now raging in the Dragon Kingdom.

Jareth glance around the room and noticed that Darien was nowhere to be seen; he stood quickly and strode out his throne room. When he reached the hall where his private chamber was located he broke out into a run.

His chamber doors lay splintered and broken, stepping quietly in the room he gasped at the destruction. The room was destroyed, the bed broken and burned, glass covered the floor. Scorch marks could be seen on the white marble, and long deep scratches covered the floor. Jareth stared in shock at the room and then he heard a high-pitched scream. "Sarah!"

Jareth moved to the window, and in the courtyard below stood the ugliest creature Jareth had even seen (and goblin's ain't exactly cute) it had leathery gray skin, with green and black paint smeared all over it's body, it stood on its hind-legs like a man, but had a face with a long muzzle and sharp fangs jutting out of his mouth. It was a gargoyle, and it had Sarah thrown over its shoulder.

"Sarah!" Jareth screamed. The gargoyle looked up at the Goblin King and smiled maliciously it eyes glowing brighter with delight. In a scratchy hissing voice the gargoyle spoke to Jareth, "OH MIGHTY GOBLIN KING," the gargoyle hissed sarcastically while making a short bow, "My master Sintium sends his warmest regards, he knows of your recent agreement with the Dragon Kingdom and he wished for me to send you a warning."

Jareth watched the gargoyle intently _Damn it, I can't attack him without the risk of hurting Sarah, but if I let them take Sarah they'll kill her. _Jareth glared at the gargoyle and replied, "Well what is it?" The gargoyle hissed and pulled Sarah off its' shoulder letting her crash to the ground, Jareth snarled and the gargoyle laughed as he picked Sarah up by her neck and held her face up toward the Goblin King.

Jareth pulled back in shock and howled with rage, Sarah's eyes stared blankly back at him while tears of red streamed down her face. "Sarah, Sarah can you hear me?" The gargoyle hissed with delight, "She can not hear you, nor will she ever hear you again. This is the warning my master has sent, refuse to aid the Eldest Dragon and we'll let her live and we'll also leave your kingdom in peace. But, refuse us, and we'll send her poor broken corpse back to in pieces." To enforce his point, the gargoyle tightened his grip around Sarah's neck.

So the gargoyle turned and flung Sarah's limp form over his shoulder, then stretched his wings and crouched, ready to take flight. Just when Darien dashed from a nearby shadow, sword drawn and slashed the gargoyle's left wing, tearing tissue and crushing bones.

The gargoyle howled with rage, as he turned on Darien and swung a sharp-clawed hand at the man. Darien easily dodged the attack and slashed the gargoyle's face; the gargoyle staggered and began to stumble as the blood filling his eyes had temporarily blinded him.

And then Jareth was there, pulling Sarah gently off the gargoyle's shoulder, but the gargoyle spun and slashed out, Jareth jumped back but the gargoyle snagged Sarah's gown and pulled her out of Jareth's grasp then took off at full speed through the courtyard. Jumping up to the battlements the gargoyle roared and dove into the air as two more gargoyles descended, one helped the injured gargoyle fly while the other carried Sarah in his claws.

As Darien and Jareth watched them fly into the distance Darien grabbed Jareth's arm just before he transformed to give them chase. "Brother, there is no way you can save her from three gargoyles, it would be suicide!" Jareth jerked his arms out of Darien grasp, "I have to save her I can't just let them have her."

Darien sighed, "They won't hurt her, if they had planned on killing her they would have done it by now. There is a reason they want her alive. Don't worry we'll get her back." Darien placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I swear I won't rest until we get her back."

Jareth frowned and looked to the sky thinking, _I swear Sarah, I'll get you back. No one takes what is rightfully mine._

DEL: OOOOOOOHHH! Two chapters in one day! I'm amazing! Hahahahhahaha. So hope you guys like, story is taking a good turn, really liking this.

Well till next time.

Read and Review.


End file.
